Become Whole
by danger-sly understanding
Summary: Harry's abused,used,and throw away. Can this broken boy handle the new changes that are coming his way? Is it in his blood to change?Will he find his own savior? Darkharry!Child abuse,cutting.HpSs Includes all the favs from a different back ground to MPD,
1. Prolouge

WARNING: CHILD ABUSE, CUTTING, LANGUAGE, and hp/ss in later chaps.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and if I did Snape would have been my slave. (It's not like he isn't though!)

Du: Oh my god! This story was a spur of the moment thing but don't worry about 'The Death Beyond' I'm still working on that one too. Just want to see if anyone like's a little darker story.

-I can't believe it… you can multi task?

Du: Shut it Snape!

-Don't get a BF-

Du: Oh you've seen nothing of a bitch fit from me! If you really want to see me have a BF are you ready to see hell!

-Shit!-

* * *

Harry sighed; he was at the Dursley's, locked in Dudley's bed room, and completely bored. Not only that but in just a few minutes it was going to be time to blow out the candles. _What luck!_ It was 11:47 and Harry was starring out the window. _I wonder how everyone's doing. Oh wait! I wouldn't know because no one wrote me!_ Harry let out an exasperated sigh. _What luck?_

As time passed Harry still hadn't tore his gaze from the stars and when the clock stroke 12:00 he pouted and walked to the bed. "Happy birthday Harry" he whispered. Though his annoyance showed when he realized no one sent him a letter or anything for that matter. It was odd but being the Gryffindor he was he shrugged it off. _No one really cared. I mean, no one actually cared for me. _He knew he had friends but they had grown distant after Sirius death and that odd empty feeling never went away even when he had them. A while ago he decided not to care anymore, just go along and make sure everything was fine and dandy. Make sure Dumbledore thought him to be naive and not see the manipulative old man he really is. Make sure Remus doesn't smell him becoming distant and hateful. Make sure he sees Harry fine and unscarred. And for his friends…Just make sure you seem happy. They don't care and they don't see.

Harry whimpered as he climbed in bed, the Dursley's made sure he didn't forget his 'Birthday Beating' they called it. Harry sometimes hated his birthday for this, because beat him, whipped him, scarred him, till he was sore and unconscious and they didn't stop there, oh no, they didn't stop there; sometimes he was raped by his uncle too but thanked the lord that didn't happen to him today or rather yesterday.

Harry soon fell asleep on these painful thoughts, how miserable and broken he was, he didn't even realize as he slept a faint green glow covered his body as black cat ears popped from his head and a matching tail curled in between his legs, he didn't even realize the young women smiling in the corner. "Happy Birthday my broken little prince."

* * *

Du: So what do you think? Please review!

-Ihate you-

Du: Why is that slave? gives Snape evil glare

-nu...nothing!-

Du:Very good..


	2. What the hell?

WARNING: ABUSE, CUTTING, and hp/ss in later chaps.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter, which means I'm not rich!

Du: I got some great reviews!

-Really! Someone liked it!-

Du: I'm going to kill you if you don't shut up. Voldemort has nothing on me when it comes to torturing you.

-You need a life.-

Du: You need love. How about Harry?

-you…you!-

Du: You know you want him!

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and stretched as he looked at the clock. "Good, 5:30 gives me enough time to sneak a nice long shower." He tiptoed to the bathroom and closed the door, he stepped into the shower and as he washed his tail waged behind him. When he stepped out and looked into the mirror. Harry opened and closed his eyes at what he saw. "Cat Ears!" he touched them and felt the soft fur on them brush his fingers and looked behind him and grabbed the long black tail. "What the hell!" He inspected his black ears and tail and pouted when he pulled to see if they weren't fake. "Ouch! No…there real. Shit." Harry then began to panic. "No. No. No. No. Oh man!" he ran out the bathroom and put on clothes as he tried to hide his tail. He stuffed his tail in his pant leg and grabbed a cap to hide the ears. "Oh no, If the Dursley's saw these things they'll freak! I got to write the headmaster. Staying here is out of the question!" Harry grabbed a parchment, quill and ink, plopping himself on the bed his quill was a few inches above the parchment. _What in the hell am I going to tell him!_ Harry sighed as his tail went to and fro behind him. It seemingly popped out from his pants. As Harry was in his panic state Dudley woke up and waddled to Harry's room hopping he wasn't awake so Harry could be his morning punching bag. When he opened the door he stood their in shock. Harry turned from the parchment and paled when he saw his cousin. Before Harry could stop him Dudley ran yelling.

"Dad! Dad! Harry's done something weird!"

Harry ran out the room and stayed in the hall not daring to move as Vernon Dursley rounded out his room his face purple with furry with Dudley and Petunia behind him.

"Boy! What in the hell is that behind you?"

Harry paled even more when he saw his tail. "Get over here now!" Vernon yelled. Not wanting to disobey he quickly walked in front of his uncle. Before he knew it Vernon ripped Harry's hat off, his ears automatically flopped down when his uncle's fury grew.

"You freak! You were doing magic?" Vernon yelled as he punched Harry in the face sending him to the floor.

"How dare you have yourself become more of a freak in my house! You little shit!" Fear grew in Harry's eyes as he looked up at his uncle a hand on his cheek. "I don't know how I got this I swear!" Vernon didn't listen as he grabbed Harry by the collar leading him to the cellar; Harry's pleas were unheard as he was thrown in the wall.

"Take off your shirt boy!" Harry whimpered but complied. Vernon quickly took a whip he had on the wall, searching Harry's scared back for any spot of unscarred flesh.

"You'll be punished for being the freak you are!" He cracked the whip on Harry's back causing many of his scars to reopen and bleed. Harry yelled as Vernon continued whipping enjoying Harry's screams.

"Your trash, you're lucky we took you in boy!" Each word followed by the whip. "No one wants you. No one cares for you! I want to hear you say it freak!" Harry screamed again before repeating his uncle's words.

"I…I'm useless trash…a…and…no one…cares about… me." He said threw painful sobs.

"That's right boy!" Harry screamed more when Vernon grabbed his tail yanking it. When Vernon heard Harry's scream he continued whipping Harry's back and pulling his ears and tail. When Harry couldn't scream anymore, his throat sore, Vernon yelled to Dudley asking him for a bucket of boiling water. Dudley complied quickly, sneering at Harry's shacking form when the water was bought. Vernon poured it over Harry's scarred back making him arch and shake, silent screams and sobs escaping his mouth.

Harry was tired, weak, and wanted the darkness to come, to be away from the pain. When Vernon and Dudley bought more things to torture him with, he couldn't feel anything anymore. His eye sight was blurry but he welcomed the blackness that swallowed and took away his pain.

* * *

Du: please review!

-Why do I stay here?-

Du: because you have no choice!


	3. Trouble, Pain, makes a broken Harry

WARNING: See chapter 1!

Disclaimer: Nooooo… Harry doesn't belong to me! If he did Dumbledore would still be alive! Somebody stop J.K. from killing off the good characters!

Du: Oh my god. Such support from the reviewers makes me want to write more!

-You need a life. Don't you have school?-

Du: well there's never homework!

-I need Mr.Malfoy to drug your sorry ass.-

Du: I need Harry to seduce you!

-No fair.-

* * *

The darkness, funny how it bought him such pleasure when he's been fighting it his whole life. Darkness was everywhere, and frankly Harry didn't do a thing about it. This darkness made him better. There was nothing, no pain, fear, worry, or care. He was free. Harry just twirled there, upside down he realized, in his darkness, slowly twirling, sinking, deeper and deeper. 

"_Why do you grieve so?" a soft voice said._

'_Because I'm hurt' he replied to nothing._

"_Why do you hurt?"_

'_Because I deserve it.'_

"_Why do you deserve it?"_

'_Because I'm nothing.'_

"_And why are you nothing?"_

_Harry hesitated startled at the question._

'_Be…because I'm tool, trash, and broken no one would love me.'_

_Just then a woman appeared, falling with Harry, twirling with him. She had long black silky hair tied in a pony tail her body covered in silk that billowed behind her. She softly grabbed Harry's hand, ice blue eyes starring into lovely green ones. At her touch Harry felt comforted and warm her beautiful features shown clearly as her other arm slowly wrapped around Harry's waist. She held Harry there hugging closer to him her head resting on Harry's shoulder._

"_And why, my dear Harry, would you think your not loved?" she whispered in his ear._

'_I just told you.' He said._

_The woman sighed. She cupped Harry's cheek forcing him to look up at her._

"_Harry, wake up." She said as she placed a soft kiss on Harry's cheek._

Harry twitched. His back was on something hard…a floor he felt. Harry opened his eyes to still see darkness but shelves stood on the wall by his curled feet. Then he realized where he was. _The cupboard!_ Harry's eyes darted to the little door, as he tried to sit up. He winced automatically as the pain coursed threw his body, his throat dry, aching, and burned. He knew he couldn't talk. His throats vocal cords either strung out or broken. He hoped for the first, Harry could only wheeze and shiver. _No…no please! Take me back to the darkness. It hurts…it hurts so much! _Harry couldn't help the tears from falling realizing he couldn't move at all. Then he remembered his tail. Harry bought it up thankful that it could still move as he bought it up to wrap around the wrist of his hand to bring it up gently. All power to move even his hand was gone and he needed it to pass over the parts over his body so he could do some wand less magic to heal himself. Harry concentrated hard as a faint white glow followed his hand over his body. He felt extreme pain now because his muscles tensed but concentrated harder to ease the pain. Breathing slowly soft tears fell but the pain soon subsided. From the use of magic Harry was tired and soon fell into that lovely darkness.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphph

"He's worse then we thought." Said a soft voice,

"Yes…we need to do something."

"He won't remember and those wizards…how will it work?"

A young man walked out of the shadows as did the women their eyes locking.

"Wonderful place to meet." The women said with extreme sarcasm.

The man laughed warmly. "Yes, I thought you would like it."

"Where are the others?"

The man sighed. "Couldn't make it."

"I see."

The man shook his head. "So we'll do it then?"

The women nodded. She turned and was about to leave when the young man said something, "He'll awaken, he'll want answers, he'll have power, and then where doomed."

"I know."

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

Harry was startled awake by Dudley jumping on the stairs causing them to groan loudly by the weight. Before he knew it Dudley opened the cupboard and dragged Harry out by his arms. "Come on freak. You need to make breakfast!" Harry looked at him blankly. He still couldn't move. Dudley noticed this and sneered. "Dad the freak here won't move!" After that he stepped aside for an angry Vernon to glare at him. Then Harry realized it, today he was supposed to be getting on the train to Hogwarts but he couldn't move! Vernon noticed the distress in Harry's eyes that the boy just remembered he was leaving today. "You think I'm going to take you to that freak school boy?" Harry knew, he always knew but he listened to his uncle yell and kick him but inside something screamed in his ears telling him to not let this happen. Harry perked up his cat ears searching where that scream came from his tail quivering showing fear and weakness. Then…nothing.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

"Harry." Said that soft and all too familiar feminine voice.

Harry twitched and slowly opened his eyes. _Wait when did I have my eyes closed?_

"Harry where almost there."

He slowly looked at the face of the woman from his darkness and realized he was being carried by her.

"Don't worry Harry, they'll help you. Were almost at your school."

Harry sighed. _What happened? How'd I get here? Who is this woman? _His questions were piling but he could wait as he saw Hogwarts in the distance. _Did school already start? _They were at the front doors. _Did someone search for me?_ They were walking in the hall. _Is the fest done, going on, or just starting?_ They were at the doors of the familiar dinning hall. _Am I still alive?_ The doors banged open. _Why me? _

Everyone in the great hall grew quite as the doors flew open. A woman carrying a boy with…cat ears and a tail? Were walking toward the head table.

"Who are you?" the headmaster asked.

The students were extremely quite now.

"This is not of an importance right now but the boy is." The women replied.

The headmaster frowned when seeing the ghastly pale, skinny boy, but other then that he couldn't see anything else. Well, besides the ears and tail. The women new the headmaster wouldn't see the wounds, she made sure of that, but the ears and tail were something she could speak of.

"Harry would you please face these wizards?"

Harry turned his head slowly to the head table his eyes dull and lifeless. He mouthed only two things before feeling pain, blackness, and magic and that was '_why me?'_

* * *

Du: Review, review! 

-Yes why not male my miserable day by encouraging her.-

Du: Stop that you'll scare them away! Some really worship you and only want your happiness!

-Whoop de do!-

Du: Git!


	4. Deathly Silent May Not Mean Death At All

Warning in chapter one.

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling has the rights to Harry Potter. Don't ask me why fates so cruel.

Du: Wonderful story is it not?

Harry: Hey have you seen Severus?

Du: Last time I saw him he was tied to…your bed!

Harry: Oh thanks! I almost forgot!

-Du! Help!-

Du: Sorry Severus! Got to write!

* * *

He was in his favorite darkness and so was the woman, though this time they were standing.

"Why won't you speak?" she asked in that same soft tone. I didn't answer.

"Why do you dull the pain?"

_Nothing. Still nothing_.

"Do you want nothing? Will you stay silent? Will you play dead?"

_Nothing._

"Do you care?"

_Nothing._

"Do you remember?"

_Nothing._

"Can you feel?"

_Nothing._

"You need time."

_Nothing. All there is, is nothing, why nothing?_

"Why?"

_Why._

_Why._

_Why._

_Why._

Harry opened his eyes and closed them quickly to that bright glow. He knew then that he was in the infirmary. He'd recognize that light and ceiling anywhere. His throat didn't hurt but he had no use for words, then he felt a hand touch him and he flinched. He opened his eyes to see the headmaster and all the professors were around his bed, the women that strange women starred at me. It was the headmaster who touched me and seemed hurt, I took in the surroundings dully while sitting up.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked worried. I didn't look at him; I was glancing at the women. She smiled seeing the question that she could only see in my eyes and walked toward me and whispered in my ear.

"My name is Morgan."

I nodded, seeing the curious glances of my teachers I silently asked Morgan to be my voice.

"Harry what happened?" the headmaster asked. I didn't say anything Morgan did.

"A lot."

The headmaster and other teachers looked at both of us. The old man tried again.

"How did you get the ears and tail Harry?"

I looked at him bored. "He doesn't know." Morgan said. Someone scowled. Harry looked and noticed Snape looking at him and Morgan with disgust and anger.

"You answer the headmaster Potter!" he yelled. Morgan's eye's shown dangerously, I looked at her quickly.

"These people are testy Harry. If you wish, I can silence them because I surely would like to." She said in a harsh tone. Everyone looked at her in shock except Harry, for some reason. He shook his head, Snape scowled again.

"Why won't you speak Harry?" the old wizard tired. Harry's ears turned left to right his tail slowly curled on top of the sheets. That was all he did, not speaking to the headmaster. Dumbledore's frown deepened.

"Then who are you?" he asked addressing Morgan.

"My name is Morgan and that is all I will say until you let Harry rest. I will only speak more when Harry's healthy and present with me", that said she placed a light kiss on Harry's head. After that Harry realized he was asleep because he was back in his darkness.

"You need to speak to them."

I nod not caring anymore. "Can you remember?" Morgan asks.

I shake my head.

"Would you want to?"

I did nothing. Morgan sighed in front of me, I realized, and wrapped her arms around me, holding metightly to her.

"It'll be okay." Those words, and her voice and touch comforted Harry and tears fell down his eyes as he snuggled closer.

"Don't worry Harry…but at least talk to them." Harry looked into her eyes and found his voice immediately.

"Wha…what will I say? They'll think I'm weak. They'll be disgusted."

Morgan sighed again. "Harry, they won't and if they do I'll always be here to protect you. All ways. I've seen this side of you and I'm not disgusted or do I think you're weak. Your strong Harry, so much stronger than most."

That was all she said before Harry opened his eyes. He was the only one in the infirmary and hisbody felt well. He pushed off the sheets and jumped out of bed, his bones automatically cracked from the strain and a shiver went up his spine as his feet touched the cold stone floor. Harry turned to call Madame Promfry but no sound came out, he shut his mouth with a snap and decided to take a walk. He was still inDudley's old clothes, a large sweat shirt that hung off his right shoulder and long baggy jeans, that Harry had to pull up every now and then. He could feel himself drifting between consciousness and unconsciousness as well that he had no idea where he was going, his feet moving on their own. _Where am I going?_

Soon he realized where he was and cursed mentally. He was at the dungeons but a part he hadn't explored.

"Harry." A familiar voice called. He recognized it immediately as Morgan's and walked to where it came from. He then found himself in front of a strange door. His ears perked up to hear for anything and heard nothing. The door was strange though, it was made of a deep rich wood that was a shade of red and there were carvings of Phoenix's, snakes, dragons, and wolfs at the base all the way to the top. It was a carving of a war it seemed as some of the creatures fought together against there own kind while others fought alone against something…strange. Harry couldn't quite see what it was. Over the whole battle though, was a jewel embedded in the door. The jewel was green but with a strange red glow in the middle, swirling like liquid, Harry passed his finger over it entranced in its beauty. As soon as he touched it, writing appeared next to the jewel but he couldn't understand it.

"Potter."

Harry jumped and turned around startled; it was Snape, who was looking at him coldly.

He turned back to the door only to see the writing and jewel gone, leaving the carved battle. Harry sighed and flinched immediately when Snape grabbed his arm.

"For heavens sake Potter I'm not going to hurt you! The headmaster asked, to my inconvenience, to get you because he needs a word with you." He snapped out

Harry winced at the tone of his professor's voice.

"Come." With that said Snape turned and walked not looking back to see if Harry followed. Harry cast one quick glance at the door before following Snape.

"Miss, May I ask how you got Harry?" Dumbledore asked Morgan, who was sitting on a chair in front of his desk, McGonagall, Remus, and Snuffles eyed her wearily.

Morgan only smiled

Then the door swung open and Severus and Harry behind, walked in. When Harry spotted he immediately sat in the chair beside her.

"Hello Harry." She said

Harry nodded and looked at Dumbledore who seemed to look older than before.

"Harry please tell us what happened?" the old wizard tried again. No answer as before.

"Very well Harry. Miss Morgan can you answer my questions now?"

She nodded. "As to how I know Harry is I met him when he was still in his mother's stomach."

Everyone looked at her startled, including Harry. "Though he wouldn't remember…at least, not yet." She then turned to Harry and bought up his bangs with her hand and traced his scar with her finger. "Do you want to remember Harry?"

"First of all, what are you talking about?" this was Remus who seemed uneased by her words.

"You are a werewolf, no?" she asked, dropping her hand and starring at Lupin.

"Ye…yes, why?"

Morgan glanced at Harry who was now starring at the floor. "Harry? Do you remember what I told you? It won't help." Harry nodded. Then Morgan turned her attention back towards Lupin. "Just asking, because you should smell deception a mile a way, especially if it revolves around…your pup." She smiled when Remus's eye's flashed. Harry on the other hand sat there in numb silence, Sirius, in dog form, also known as Snuffles, starred at him.

"So Miss Morgan how'd you get Harry? There are wards around the house that would alert me to other wizards who step within them and Harry leaving there boundaries." Dumbledore questioned. Morgan raised an eyebrow to him.

"Those puny things? Those are for wizards, what makes you think I'm human?"

Everyone gave her startled and curious looks.

"Then what are you dear?" McGonagall asked in a harsh tone. Morgan smiled again.

"Phyllis was right. This is entertaining."

Harry couldn't stop the giggle causing the wizard to look at him. For some reason though in his head, when all of this was going on Morgan was trying to coax him to talk. That's when he found his voice. "Morgan do you know anything about why I have these things?" he asked as his ears perked up and tail moved to lie on his lap.

"Yes. Though all will be reveled in due time." She replied.

Snape who was leaning on the wall was getting impatient and irritated. "So how do you know so much about him?" He asked.

"Because I am his guardian." At that Sirius barked barring his teeth before turning into human form. "I'm tired of this! Who are you and what do you want with Harry!"

Harry looked startled at his dogfather, Morgan only starred at him interestedly. "It would be best if my comrades where here as well, so then they can enjoy the fun!" with that said she stood up, kissed Harry on the forehead and disappeared with out a trace. All the professors were edgy and startled at her seemingly apparition with no sounds and on the Hogwarts ground which were supposed to not allow that.

"Harry please, do you remember what happened?" the headmaster asked again.

"No." he replied. Since it was the truth Harry couldn't help them really. He couldn't remember a thing. They seemed grateful though that he was bought to Hogwarts because if that happened and if was the dark lord or one of his followers Harry would certainly be in trouble. They could only hope Morgan was on there side as it seems she is very powerful.

When that seemed that was all that was needed from him Harry was sent back to the infirmary to rest.

hphphphphphphphphphphphphphhphphphphphphphhphphphphphphphhphp

"Mione, we should go find Harry." Ron said as they sat in the Gryffindor common room.

"I'm as worried as you Ron but remember what Dumbledore said." She replied

"No Mione…were his friend he needs us!"

She saw the determined look on her red headed friend and nodded.

"Alright, later on tonight we'll go find Harry."


	5. Why is this happining to me?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling (how'd she come up with this)

Du: Thank you reviewers! Here's a list of the people who left there comments in past chapters.

**Emerald Cat**

**DebsTheSnapeFan**

**Lady-Artemis-PennDragon**

**Texas Dragon**

**DMHPluv**

**Selene Malfoy Lupin**

**ILoveFlitwick**

**Shiori-inu-kawaiipet AKA Anastasia Malfoy**

**Leader of the 'track down Peter Pettigrew and kill him in a horrible way' hunting squad**

**lilsteves**

**Lanya**

**Aine Indil Potter**

**snowlight144**

**Enemywithin7**

**Gabi**

**Set'q-in**

**diathe**

**momocolady**

**Scoey**

**Kitsune Spyk**

**Brujis**

**Jiyu Hatell Kodai**

**Sophia**

**daniluvsyanot**

That's all of you, now on with the story!

* * *

When Harry was back at the infirmary he wasn't tired and just wanted to walk around. After a few minutes of waiting Harry perked up his cat ears to hear for any movement, when none came he inched his way outside when he was sure the halls were cleared he ran out of Hogwarts to the grounds lake.

Harry always thought the lake was peaceful place to think as he sat by the waters edge swirling his tail in the water. The ripples calmed him as he swayed with the light breeze absently thinking if the giant squid would mistake his tail for something to eat. Without noticing he soon fell into a peaceful sleep.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Snape paced in his chambers his mind reeling with information, questions, and worries. Worry's for what he didn't want to get into yet. _Goddammit this is strange!_ He was getting a migraine as he continued on the confusing thoughts and immediately stopped to rub his temples. What little relief he was to get out of the familiar action was not granted and he sighed as he walked out of his chambers toward the lake. _If I run into one single student down their, I'll kill them myself before old age gets them, or me._

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphph

Harry gave a contented sigh of the sound of water around him, small waves rocking him into a peaceful lullaby. He opened his eyes slowly to see a dark sky over head and water under his body. He first thought he fell in the lake but laughed at the idea. _Is this a dream?_

"Yes, Harry. It seems your darkness has developed a lake to wash your sorrows." Said a male voice.

Harry flinched at the new voice haunting his dreams but felt no danger as the voice somehow comforted him more than Morgan's. A shiver ran up his spine of a weird sense of familiarity. He ignored it an instead concentrated on the feel of water and the noise of little waves, he wondered if he could stay here forever.

"Do you wish to stay?"

"Such peace, will it be given to someone like me? Someone as tarnished as me does not deserve this peace and protection."

There was no reply as the water carried him in a faster current. He couldn't care less where he was going as he was pushed faster, with no signs on the water of its rushing tides. His darkness sparkled as it donned stars which shined one by one telling him of there presence and the water beneath turned into soft grass as it brushed his skin. A light breeze brushed his hair as his tail played with the water, twirling it lightly, the moon shining and casting an eerie glow.

That was how Severus found Harry, purring to the night sky in blissful contempt the moon and wind framing his skin, he gave an involuntary shiver. Whether from the weirdness of it or the way Potter looked so gorgeous. _Wait! What the hell am I thinking! Potter gorgeous? ACK! _He was about to turn around and leave finding his headache had disappeared but mentally slapped himself and sneered realizing this was a perfect opportunity to kill damn spoiled brat and live up to his word of if he found one damn student here, what luck it had to be Potter.

"Mr. Potter." He said low and menacingly he cackled evilly as Potter's tail stopped its ministrations and he looked at his professor in slight shock. Snape raised a delicate eyebrow, "what, pray tell, are you doing out past curfew, though I must say this does not come to a complete shock seeing how you tend to break the rules more times then I care to count."

Harry didn't answer as he slowly pushed himself off the ground coming level with his professor, which was to Snape's chin which made Harry curse mentally at him being so short. "Nothing professor, just enjoying the scenery." He quickly walked back to the castle.

Snape scowled but walked towards the castle mumbling, he didn't even realize that the boy was still walking away live and well, or the young girl who was giggling at the edge of the forbidden forest.

"Some grown ups can be so silly!"

(A/N: Should I end it here? Leave a cliffy?)

* * *

(A/N: Nah.)

Hermione and Ron walked around the outside of the castle, but were on there way inside when they bumped into Harry.

"Harry!" they both yelled in unison grabbing him in a tight hug.

"Man mate where have you bee-wow! Are those cat ears?"

Hermione eyes grew wide as she touched the ears rubbing the fur delicately with her fingers. "There so cute!"

Harry gave a nervous laugh. "You got a tail to mate!" Ron's eyes grew big to as he pointed to the object of amazement.

Harry really didn't want this now as Ron asked how he got them. "I don't know really, I woke up one day and found them on me."

"Was it some jinx Harry or are these permanent?" Mione asked letting her hand fall to her side.

"Permanent."

"Do you know who bought you here?"

Damnit Mione stop asking questions. "No."

Hermione eyed him knowing that wasn't everything or the complete truth for that matter but didn't question further. Ron took the bait, "well mate at least your okay."

"So you don't know who that women was, she has to be at least 32."

"Can't really say Mione but I think she told me her name was Morgan." Okay that's it no more questions. "That's all I know."

Ron starred between Harry and Hermione confused at the looks they were giving each other and decided to break the mood, "Well. Um….when will you be back in the dorms?"

"Maybe tomorrow, what time is it?"

"12:00, why?"

"No reason just tired." With that he walked fully in the school and the infirmary soon falling into a fitful sleep.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

"Harry!"

Harry panicked at his name being called by a young girls voice, it seemed, as he twirled around to see where it came from. He couldn't see anything as it was pitch black, he couldn't even see his own feet for that matter.

"Run Harry!" the girl's voice screamed.

Harry panicked more and tried squinting to see, but it was no use.

"Don't do it!"

He froze, perfectly still, terrified. He looked down at his hands and saw them covered in blood. He screamed and ran, not caring where he went, not even caring that he couldn't see a thing. When his feet splashed into something he immediately stopped. He looked down to see a puddle of blood on the floor as it lighted his body, he immediately turned around and the puddle became an ocean as it grabbed him pushing him under it. Blood splashed in his mouth causing him so splutter; it covered his body, hair, and burned his eyes, seeking ways to enter his body to chock him from the inside out. He thrashed trying to break free but all that accomplished was more of the blood grabbing him and pulling him down. Its intention it seemed was to swallow him whole.

"Harry!"

"No! Someone help me!" he couldn't help it as he cried begging for help.

"Please, someone…help me."

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Severus was a man, who for reasons he won't share knew a scream of pure fear and anguish was. Being a Death Eater wasn't a very nice job after all especially if you are also a spy. Well he didn't want to be either but as he walked by the infirmary a little disturbed at Potter's behavior and his minds little choice words but he didn't expect such a scream to erupt from inside the infirmary. _Come now, Poppy isn't that bad, though she can be a little scary. _He snickered at his little remark but immediately turned and stalk towards the source, what he didn't expect to see was Potter in one of the beds thrashing and screaming. He starred in complete shock when poppy ran in, when she saw Harry she immediately yelled at Snape to bind him. He complied quickly squishing the shock with a good boot. When Harry stopped moving the medi witch went to work poking and prodding him with her wand, Snape also moved closer to see Harry's face masked in horror and fear he was startled when Harry spoke.

"No! Someone help me!"

Poppy jumped, startled while Severus placed his hand in Harry's hair petting lightly as he brushed Harry's forehead, avoiding the now bleeding scar. He then used his voice to anchor the boy in what ever dream he was having. "Harry. Harry, its okay, relax, calm down, open your eyes."

Harry's face turned slack and silent tears fell from his eyes as he spoke again.

"Please, someone…help me."

_Damn_. "Shh. Harry, listen to my voice, follow it. Wake up, Harry."

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphph

Harry was in the sea of blood as it continued to drag him down, the surface obscured from so much it. He tried to yell, to scream, but onlybubbles came causing the blood to ripple. Then he heard a voice a soft silky voice coaxing him to wake up. He completely forgot that he couldn't breath, couldn't see and concentrated on that voice, only seeing and hearing his most hated potions master trying to save him from the blood and darkness.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Harry slowly opened his eyes to see his professor before he felt his hand in his hair and worry etched in his face. Harry gave a tentative smile. "Thank you." Then he fell unconscious.

This was a second time he'd been startled and both were by that bloody boy. That didn't stop him though from feeling relieved and his chest clench, eyes soften, before the well known greasy git mask was put back in its place. He gave a curt nod to poppy before stalking out, confused and tired.

Madam Promfry on the other hand was smiling at Harry's sleeping form, and eyes doing a very good impression of Albus Dumbledore's. "The big black bat may have a heart after all." As she set to make Harry comfortable she couldn't help the little chuckle at how Severus had called the boy Harry when it was usually Potter._ He didn't even have the decency to look a little embarrassed! _She looked down at Harry and smiled,_ this boy is an angel, he can be more then the boy-who-lived to some, yes… a lot more._

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

When Severus arrived at his private quarters he grabbed a glass of scotch and sat down on the leather chair in front of the fire. _Why was he so worried about Harry...wait, Harry! Since when…damn these frivolous emotions._ He quickly downed the scotch in one gulp before walking to his room._ Darn boy. Their better be no other strange things happening around that him. Oh wait…crap I said Harry in front of Poppy! Shit, I need to rest._

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

The next day Harry awoke to Madame Promfry telling him to get out and enjoy the day. As he was getting dressed in Dudley's old clothes' he asked the medi witch if she could shrink his clothes. The strange look he received didn't help matters on the blush that seemed to grow.

"Go on down to lunch, and Mr. Potter, let me not see you in here for another few months."

He nodded before running out and entering the grand hall. The chatter died down immediately and they starred as Harry ran to the Gryffindor table and sat in between Ron and Hermione. He looked at the food wearily as Ron scowled at the continued stares. After that the noise level grew again and Harry started nibbling on some fry's.

"Hey mate how ya doing?"

"Alright Ron."

"Um, Harry me and Ron wanted to tell you that we were going somewhere together and didn't expect you to be out so soon."

Harry looked at his two friends who seemed sorry that they were going to leave him. "It's okay." He got up from the table, a little hurt, and walked out toward the lake. He sat under a tree as he watched the waters surface, he sighed wishing there was someone he could spend today with. _Yeah like anyone would love me._

For most of the day Harry read under the tree by the lake, nobody seemed to want to talk to him and some avoided him when he looked up from his book. _Why's everyone acting so strange? Is it my ears and tail, there not that bad are they?_ After a while he started to grow self concise as he walked back to the castle for dinner.

Harry grew more distant as he sat at the Gryffindor table the steady whispers and glances made him fidget. _Man, please stop starring at me. Let there be something else they can stare at._

What he wanted came to pass as the doors banged open to reveal a young girl Harry's age, step threw them, walk toward the head table, and receive the attention he didn't want. She was tall but thin, her black hair short reaching her neck with large bangs curtaining her eyes. She wore a green turtle neck which stopped above her belly button, with red shorts, and black dragon hide boots, her black robe cut short to stop where her back ended and curve upward. Bracelets jangled softly as she walked showing green bands and red jewels. Three bracelets on each arm and her right leg stopped abruptly as she stood in front of the surprised professors.

"Hello! My names Kiki!" she said cheerfully, smiling.

Now you can probably guess that everyone was starring at this 17 year old girl who waltzed in the school wearing some pretty reveling clothes, in the cold weather they've been having and say hello like this was a normal occurrence. The obvious surprise made Kiki giggle more.

"I'm one of Morgan's friends. We had an appointment, no? The others, lazy bums, will be here soon."

The headmaster who quickly composed himself nodded. "Welcome to Hogwarts may I ask who else is coming?"

"Two more people including Morgan but I have to warn you ones a werewolf."

Gasps were heard and Dumbledore looked worried. "Is that possible? It's a full moon, and my students."

"Oh don't worry, he's different, you see here your werewolf's are mindless hunters which their human sides have no control over. He's different. You can say he's pure wolf and has the condition of transforming into a human. He has his mind and he can change freely with no pain. Original form is his wolf while the other his human, if you want to know how that happened ask him yourself."

Then a loud howl was heard and everyone turned with frightened eyes at the door. Large yellow eyes appeared then a large white wolf stepped from the shadows. He walked towards Kiki, students having to look up a little seeing how he toward a few inches above their heads. He was larger then any wolf ever seen his white coat glowing with the obvious power and a sure alpha for a pack. Half way the majestic wolf transformed before there eyes into a handsome young man. His chest was bare showing his tanned skin and strong muscled arms, brown jeans and black dragon hide boots covered his lower half his hair white cut short and spiked he had a type of black collar with green jewels. His enchanting yellow eyes flashed as he stopped beside Kiki.

"Name's Phyllis." His voice was soft and warm.

Harry stiffened remembering his voice from that of one of his dreams. And Kiki's…from the blood nightmare. The headmaster nodded an acknowledgement as Kiki nudged him in the ribs handing him a black cotton shirt with a brown cloak. Phyllis rolled his eyes as he put them on most of the girl students and some guys pouted with obvious disappointment.

Then two people stepped in, Morgan and walking next to her a man, both dressed with clothing similar to Phyllis's. Morgan's cloak though was a forest green with a light green shirt and black pants; she also had the same bracelets as Kiki. The man wore a blur robe that had an imprint of a red dragon. It shimmered in the light the scales shining as the dragons head was resting over his heart the golden eyes gleaming. The body seemed to encircle him starting from the dragon's tale which started at the end of his cloak, wrap around him like a snake, and seemed to blend in his cloak and black shirt. It looked like a real dragon was wrapping around him. Harry wondered idle if he had other clothes like it. This all matched nicely with his black pants and he wore glasses which hung over his nose, his eyes and skin golden as the dragon's, a dragon earring hanging from his ear that had emerald green gems for eyes. They stopped next to Phyllis and Kiki.

"This is Felix." Morgan said pointing to the men next to her.

Felix merrily crossed his arms giving a blank expression. Dumbledore was surprised of the control he had and no display of emotions. It reminded him of Severus's own mask.

"If you could please follow professor Snape to my office I'll be right with you.

Kiki giggled. Again. And Morgan nodded the said, "Dear me headmaster one wizard? If you think you can hide your true intentions you underestimate to much. If I were to destroy the school your thought of a powerful opponent is currently no match for us. You could just have well said that he was to ensure the safety of these children, though since were here on peace how bout some advice. Don't be to forgiving and make it seem that you are a peace keeper and in charge with no concern because you have no idea about are power. Be wise in these days of your second chances because something far worse then Voldemort, something that can twist those lie's, those hidden truths and destroy you. Word for the wise, hm."

Shock, fear, and anger were apparent in that room as Morgan and her 3 comrades followed Snape out. One person that was enraged was Severus himself while Dumbledore was left looking older then usual.

* * *

Yeah! A long chap to make up for me not updating for ohh three months.

Oh well, keep reviewing! More reviews means longer chapters,and faster updating in this story. Also tell me what you think about the new characters! Gets real intresting from now on! VERY MYSTERIOUS! WHOOO!

:sorry, hyper:


	6. A little story teaser, New Twins!

This is a slite teaser, had to put this up or I'd be ansy all day! Hope u like. Strange though that Hilary Duff's 'Coming Clean' song inspired me.

* * *

let's go back, back to the beggining, back to when the Earth, the Sun, the stars, all alined  
cause perfect, didnt feel so perfect, trying to fit a square into a circle was no life, i defy.

let the rain fall down and wake my dreams, let it wash away my sanity cuz i wanna feel the thunder i want to scream let the rain fall down im coming clean

im shedding, shedding every color, trying to find a pygment of truth beneath my skin, cuz different, doesnt feel so different im growin out a sweater that'll always stay in me

let the rain fall down and wake my dreams, let it wash away my sanity cuz i wanna feel the thunder i want to scream let the rain fall down im coming clean

let the rain fall,let the rain fall im coming,

let the rain fall down and wake my dreams, let it wash away my sanity cuz i wanna feel the thunder i want to scream let the rain fall down im coming clean

lets go back, back to the beggining

* * *

Harry danced as the rain poured on him slowly caressingthe skin on his face. He spread his arms apart relishing the feeling as it cooled him, slowly twirling laughing at the light heartiness of it all. The brothers smiled at his antics, of such a pure thing happing to a boy way over the age of dancing in the rain, though the thing that made it beautiful was that he didn't care. He was forced to grow up earlier then a normal child and this little happiness of the worries washing away with the rain was not scolded or said childish, no it was granted with a smile seeing as sometimes adults need there weakness too. Yes there times of becoming young again, even in their own minds privacy can clear those worries. Shame, fear, cares, worries, there very minds; fell away with the rain giving him a strange aura. This beautiful boy coming clean as the rain fell. Nothing would bother him anymore. He loved the feeling and he wished it would never end. He twirled harder laughing at the sky. He stopped suddenly his back to the twins his arms falling limp to his sides. Both boys exchanged glances before Harry turned to them.

Harry smiled broadly at them his face holding the joy of that moment, the moment when he felt he was free. The two Snape twins couldn't help but grin back, that's why they loved Harry so much, he made them smile. No one else could do that but Harry, even in his fits of insanity, yes that's what it is there all insane but…maybe this insanity which is so pure is not so bad to get lost in.

So that memory was recorded. Of Harry's childish antics to the two Snape's, the supposed gits smiling to that moment in time where there wasn't a care in the world. (there names I'll keep hidden)

The memory's hidden, deep within the reaches of someone's mind; he just has to unlock it. To see that on that hard road he was on not only where there times of his happiness and love, but that he made two people with there life's so tornhe madefeel happy and loved too. Yes, they truly felt loved, for the first time in there life's. There would be many more after that day, the two twins always by Harry's side, Harry always showing them what they didn't have and threw it all they'd help each other threw there hardships, with the reluctant company (to the twins it's reluctant since there not as open to anyone else but Harry) of Phyllis, Kiki, Felix, and Morgan. Reluctant, but wonderful company bringing joys like the rain washing away the grime. Yes after a while they learned to share (possessive a little) Harry and their feelings. Could a thing be possible? for Snape's to feel that insanity, to be free and clean.

Well you're going to have to wait and see. Though not only they were affected by Harry's innocent magic. No, there little world seemed to come clean all because of one boy, and one boy alone. But rest assured he was loved and each of his guardians protected him with there life's. Dark things still rose and tainted. Alas that couldn't be stopped; I'm getting ahead of myself. Just think of that as you continue reading of there adventure. Enjoy!


	7. Bad Habit For Peace

Disclaimer: I don't own J.K. Rowling's characters if I did Snape would be my love slave. As it is He isn't. (Harry called dibs.)

Warning: This chapter will contain some cutting.

Du: I realize from some reviewers that my story has seemed to become hard to follow or they want me to get to the point. The thing is I put up the teaser to get people to think on what's coming up. The reason the story line may seem to be dragging is because I put that as the pace for Harry to get into the situation because if I go to fast it will seem weird. I'll pick up the pace soon and in later chapters the plot will start to reveal itself. Maybe in chapter 9 or 10, or probably in this one if you can think ahead, keep reading because it will get better.

**-bold** means voice

_-Slant _means thought

* * *

As Snape led the four strangers to Dumbledore's office he couldn't help it as he grit his teeth, fists clenching and unclenching. "Ms. Morgan may I ask why you displayed such rudeness."

Morgan who was casting glances at him to Kiki stopped walking and laughed when he asked her that question. Snape turned around startled at the noise; he raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"We have some experience in the matter, just some friendly advice."

When he continued to look at Morgan Kiki sighed, "It's really none of your business."

Snape sent a glare at the girl before turning and letting the matter drop as they continued to the headmasters office.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

When the four strangers left the hall erupted in talk and rumors, Harry though starred at his plate thinking. _Why are those people inside my head?_

Ron and Hermione exchanged worried looks as Ron bought his hand to Harry's shoulder. Harry flinched and abruptly stood and walked out the hall, leaving a confused Ron and an even more worried Hermione.

Harry didn't realize where he was going until he was met with water instead of land. He looked up and noticed he was outside by the lake sighing he sat on the edge bringing his knees to his chest and laying his head on top. He starred out toward the lake not exactly seeing and not unseeing either. His head was filled with thoughts and it just all seemed too much. _Why can't I have peace for one day? _

**Peace is hard to come by unless you know where it is…or where you can find it…**

Harry took a slight intake of breath of the sudden voice he heard in the back of his head.

_Where can I find this peace?_

**Go to your room first…then I'll explain.**

He nodded and stood up, walking back towards the castle. He didn't recognize this voice but the thing was it sounded just like him. He didn't see what would be wrong in listening to it.

What he didn't know was he didn't have a choice in the matter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he went inside his dorm room he found it empty, he walked to the side of his bed and waited. It seemed a little weird to be waiting for a voice in his head to come back and give him further instruction but…he wasn't exactly normal either.

**Alright, you know that mirror Sirius gave you?**

He mentally nodded before looking inside his trunk, which dobby bought over, as Morgan had it with her when she bought him to Hogwarts. As soon as he found the mirror he placed a notice me not charm on it and walked out the dorms, the voice…his voice came to him, **go to the room of requirement and make sure you're not seen. **He did this quickly using his newly acquired agility and hearing, only needing to duck in the shadows when a group of Hufflepuff girls passed. When he arrived at the rooms' entrance he walked three times back and forth wanting a comfortable place to be alone. Then a door appeared and Harry turned the knob and walked inside, watching as the door closed and disappeared. He sighed and looked around the room, there where cushions around the room a soft rug covering the floor, on one of the walls a heated fireplace stood and to the other side a small waterfall dropped water in a soft peaceful lullaby. Harry sat in on one of the cushions in the middle of the room and took out the mirror. He eyed it wearily remembering the nights of starring into its depths pleading for it to show Sirius's kind face, he felt the stinging feeling in his eyes and shook his head furiously. He didn't want to start crying again, he didn't even want to remember. He blamed himself for his death as well as Cedric's and the immediate others that may occur because he couldn't save them, cause they were close to him, cause he's the one that will save them all… the prickling in his eyes increased.

**Don't dwell.**

Harry sniffed, _what can _I_ do…I'm useless, it hurts…_

**Then take away the pain.**

_How!_

**Break the glass…destroy the memory.**

_Destroy…? _

Harry lifted the mirror and stared into it, his reflection stared back, and dull green eyes watering…He raised it above his head, and then yelled as he slammed it on the ground. A single tear dropped as the pieces of the mirror scattered around him. He was breathing heavily as he grabbed a shard and squeezed it in his hands, blood seeped from his palm. His eyes grew wide as he looked at the blood…his blood, and then he felt calm…as more blood fell to the rug under him. His eyes grew heavy as he lifted the shard to his wrist and pressed it deep inside watching the skin break and more blood come out. Calmer…he felt so good now.

**Cut deeper Harry…It'll all go away.**

He gave a sleepy smile as he passed it harder over his other wrist, watching as more blood poured out and the shiny white of bone showed. He could feel it more now…the pain he felt inside his heart fell to the floor, flowing fast…this was enough for him. He closed his eyes.

**You see Harry, the pain will go away.**

Harry nodded slowly, letting the sound of his blood dripping to the floor rock him, he looked down at the large pool of blood around him and smiled as he saw those painful memories flash inside it, and as he stood up slowly a trail of the blood followed him as he walked towards the waterfall, leaving veins of blood markings on his wrist, palm, and fingertips. As he bought his wrists under the slow moving water, he hissed at the stinging sensation, feeling the first signs of pain. He squirmed a little but relaxed to the rhythmic feel of the flow of water and blood. The voice was whispering encouraging nothings as he felt suddenly very tired. The last thing he saw before his world fell black was the outline of a person stopping in front of him.

* * *

Du: Ha! A cliffy! Alright you'll find out what's going to happen soon! Stick to the story and remember...all will be reveled in later chaps!

P.S –What is a beta and why should I have one? Please explain! (Sorry, new.)


	8. Bad Habit For Peace Pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just playing with the characters.

I got inspired to write again and update, and that usually happens when I get a new song on my ipod and listen to it while I'm writing. I realized that I write first in a notebook and then post on fanfiction but I already wrote tons of chaps of ahead and so when I looked back so I can type this chap…it sucked. Didn't feel right, so your going to read the better version, and trust me it is.

* * *

As Severus arrived at the stone gargoyle he muttered the password and followed it up, the four strangers behind him. As they entered the office Dumbledore peered over his half moon spectacles a serious look on his face, he nodded to Severus as he moved to the side, leaning on the walls to observe.

"May we pick up from our last conversation; I'd like to know your connection with Harry."

She nodded and said, "We'd love to explain but it would be best if he was here himself."

Dumbledore nodded and Snape raised an eyebrow but didn't comment further as Morgan glanced at Felix. "Would you permit him to search for Harry himself? There is no worry of him getting lost seeing as we all have a sense on Harry's signature,"

The old wizard raised an eyebrow, "may I ask how?"

"If you'd notice each of us has either, bracelet, earring, or collar, on us which has an emerald jewel. It has been given to us in which there keyed to tell us where Harry is and his health at all times."

She smiled when Dumbledore tried to inquire further and Felix stepped out.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphpphhpphphphphphphp

_Why's it always dark? Why can't it ever be light? Who was that person…?_

Sudden panic welled inside of him at the thought of someone finding him that way…he'd be treated more of a freak. Pitied…they'd treat him like glass. Harry groaned…all I want is to be normal. But…but it is impossible, since I wanted to be alone…oh god I hope it was a hallucination.

Then he heard a cold chuckle and Harry froze.

"**Such worry little one. If you are so worried, there is no need."**

"What do you mean?"

Another chuckle, "**You can't be normal no matter how hard you try…we can't ever be normal."**

"We?" Harry asked, slightly trembling.

"**Yes us, but you have forgotten...it almost makes me…sad. Dear Harry doesn't remember us. But where going to get you back. We'll be together again." **

_Together…why, why do I feel scared and happy at the same time?_

"**It'll be better soon, we'll be able to care for you…hold you, take all the pain away so you won't have to feel it again. No one will have you but us…only us."**

That's when Harry felt a slight pressure on his lips, his breath hitched as he felt finger tips trace them softly, barely touching them. The hand moved away from his lips and brushed his hair slowly. Harry couldn't see who was doing this but he felt wanted by there touch as he felt a cheek brush his as someone breathed in his ear.

"**Ours…only ours. It hurts that you don't understand. Would you remember for us, would you be there for us as we would for you?"**

Harry nodded slightly his eyes fluttering slightly.

"**You're ignorant now. It can only get people killed. Would you let me have you?"**

Harry shifted slightly…"Who has me now?"

"**Sadly not me. I can only speak to you…touch you. Someone else does. It is you as you are me."**

"Then who are…?"

"**You. We are you."**

Harry's brow furrowed in confusion.

"**We want to be there for you Harry, that part of you…has your body right now and leading you somewhere."**

"Where?"

"**Someplace where we can be together. Would you let me have you when the time comes?"**

**Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp**

When Felix left he stood still for a moment as his earring shone and the jewel sparkled. It turned abruptly and Felix could feel the tug that connected him and Harry. He turned towards the direction and continued walking following the slight tug in his chest. Then the tug gave a sudden lurch and the jewel in his earring dimmed flecking with red.

"Something's not right."

Felix broke out in a run, finding himself heading to the higher part of the castle, turning a corner he spotted Harry walking slowly. He stopped and stepped in front of him, blocking his path; Felix lowered his head and peered into Harry's eyes. They were clouded the usual green eyes flecking to a bright red and back, he sighed before lifting Harry in his arms and slinging him over his shoulder. He placed his hand on Harry's back for support and started walking towards the headmasters' office.

"You seem to have gotten yourself in something I think no one will understand."

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphph

"**My dear Harry, do not be afraid." **The voice whispered

"I…"

"**It's okay; I'll make sure they don't see our scars, our pain. We share it Harry as one and the same I share your pain, I'll take it all away." **

Harry sighed, tired as the hand in his hair moved to his wrist and lightly traced them causing him to hiss at the contact. He could feel the slight movement of skin as the wound closed as the hand moved to the other wrist. He sighed and looked down and saw his wrists were perfectly normal.

"Umm."

He heard a slight chuckle and a hand caressed his cheek.

"**I have run out of time young one, it seems you'll have to see it after all..."**

Harry's eyes widened before fast moving images moved around him, he tried to make out what they were showing but he only caught glimpses of people, a castle, a smile, laughter, then blood, screaming. Harry grabbed his head and forced his eyes to close to stop the images. He grimaced as he feel to his knees and suddenly heard people talking, but was cut off before they could get too far.

'_He's so young…'_

'_Come play!'_

'_Do you care for me?'_

'_I don't understand…'_

'_He's too nice.'_

'_Harry needs me!'_

'_Harry.'_

'_Harry…'_

'_Harry.'_

'_**Harry!**'_

He screamed in pain, "Make it stop! Make it stop!"

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

When Felix walked into Dumbledore's office the two wizards starred at the body slung over his shoulder, the body of the boy-who-lived. Felix gently placed Harry on the floor and immediately Harry's body twitched and he started to mumble.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!"

Kiki immediately walked to his side and lifted Harry's head as she placed her hand on his forehead and chanted under a breath. A white glow flowed from her hand to his forehead, Harry went slack in her arms and she placed him back on the floor. Severus took out his wand and cast enervate and Harry's eyes shot open.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! I left another cliffy, lol, Review please! 


End file.
